Object of My Desires
by Packersgirl492
Summary: Fetus Emison. Alison walks in on Emily in a very compromising position...which leads to some heartfelt confessions.
**Hello beautiful people! SOOOO this is something a little different than I normally write...and my God did I ever feel dirty for doing so. Lol seriously I thought I was going to catch on fire when I went to church this weekend with my mom. Like I was waiting for the priest to just jump up, point at me, and be like, "Not today Satan!" But that didn't happen thank God!**

 **Anyways...back to this one shot.**

 **Leapyearbaby29 has been giving me a lot of Emison prompts and this is kind of a combination of a couple of them! I hope it turned out alright! And my apologies for putting my own spin on it-I hope that's okay!**

 **This is pretty much fetus Emison...with the girls being 16. Context wise they kissed in the library when they were 14 and that's been it. The locker room scene never happened and -A isn't a thing. Alison is still queen bee but she's not as much of a bitch as she was in the show if that makes sense...and Emily hasn't come out yet, but she's accepted her sexuality.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

 **Also if the rumors are true and Marlene is telling the truth (which is always a big if lol) and Emily and Alison actually become a couple in season 7 I might just die. Like I've been anxiously waiting to start Grad School for months but I might not make it if our ladies actually confess their feelings and actually get in a freaking relationship on the show! Like I've been ready for them to be a couple since season 1...but when it actually happens I might just explode from excitement! My God the feels!**

* * *

Object of My Desires: An Emison One Shot

"Mmmmm" Emily moaned as she continued to move two of her fingers in and out of her dripping folds underneath her bed sheets. _God, this shouldn't feel so mind blowing._ She was supposed to be the sweet and innocent one…the good girl. If only her parents and the rest of Rosewood knew how _dirty_ she really was. But she couldn't help it because,

"Alison…" _Yes! Imagine the beautiful blonde is touching you right now._ She concocted images of her dangerously sexy best friend hovering over her and just having her way with the swimmer. All Ali would have to do is lightly flick her clit and Emily would be coming over and over again. The brunette groped her sensitive breast with the hand that wasn't pleasuring her pussy underneath her shorts and panties and gasped. _God, I'm already so close._ Her core was throbbing and she could feel her climax building. With each thrust of her strong fingers she pressed down on her clit with her thumb and the sensation was just… _sinfully_ wonderful.

And the swimmer was grateful that it wasn't taking her body long to get off, because after working with Alison on their project for English class all day…she desperately needed a release. All Ali had done was lightly touch her flexed forearm a few times in a friendly manner and Emily was left feeling flustered and extra _sensitive_ all day long. She kept crossing and re-crossing her legs just to create some delicious friction from her jeans against her throbbing clit underneath the table in the library. _God, she was seriously going to hell._

Not only was she fantasizing about having sex, but she was fantasizing about her best friend, who was a girl mind you, to be the one to touch her for the first time. Yeah Emily had a boyfriend, but Ben's hands were too rough and his kisses were too sloppy. She knew that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but Emily kept insisting that she wasn't ready. But the truth of the matter was: she was ready to make love to someone, just not him. She wanted to make love to _her_. She wanted to worship Alison's body with her tongue…with her fingers…with her entire being. And she wanted Ali to do the same to her. _Jesus, she'd give anything for that to happen._

"Ughhh…" Emily passionately hissed out after a particularly skilled flick of her bundle of nerves. It would only be a matter of seconds before an orgasm would be rippling through her charged body. Thank God her parents were out of the house, because as much as the swimmer tried to keep her cries of pleasure quite…with just the thought of Alison being the one doing this to her, made her scream with desire. _I bet Alison would be a goddess in bed…an absolute tigress who devoured her prey._ And Emily would gladly submit to the slaughter…

The brunette's heart is beating erratically and she is well aware of the layer of sweat that has laced her tanned skin. She is the very definition of hot and bothered right now. Her breathing becomes more and more strangled as her talented fingers find that spot that sends her soaring over the edge every time. She's almost there and her hips are bucking furiously against her fingers. _Yes! She's almost there!_

She's just about to release when,

"Hey Em! You forgot your-" Alison's cherry voice filters into her bedroom and Emily damn near dies.

The object of her desire was standing ten feet away from the swimmer, whose fingers were still buried within her, with wide blue eyes and a shocked expression spread over her flawless face.

 _Oh my God! Oh my God! Shit! Fuck! No! Alison is NOT standing in my bedroom right now!_

Hastily Emily yanks her hands out from underneath her athletic shorts and t-shirt and moves into a sitting position against her headboard as a look of sheer horror spreads over her facial features. She'd been on the verge of ecstasy mere seconds ago and now she wanted nothing more than to just disappear. Alison was probably disgusted with her. She probably thought Emily was pathetic and wouldn't want to be her friend anymore (especially if Ali knew _who_ was responsible for getting her off).

With every second that passed between them with no words being exchanged Emily's panic grew.

After what felt like an eternity a small smirk spread over Alison's face and she playfully mused, "Who would've guessed Rosewood's resident sweetheart got down and dirty between the sheets?"

Tears welled up in Emily's chocolate brown eyes as she averted her gaze from Alison in shame. The last person she wanted to cry in front of was Ali, but she was just so embarrassed. The swimmer brought her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them as a means of protection. Maybe if she hugged them tight enough she could wake up from this nightmare.

"Hey, sweetie, don't cry." Alison soothingly cooed as she moved from the bedroom doorway over to the bed and sat down next to the brunette. God, she can probably smell my unique _scent_ right now… _lovely_.

Emily flinched when Ali placed a supportive hand on her knee and still couldn't look her best friend in the eye.

Not to be deterred, Alison wrapped her arms around the trembling swimmer and whispered in her ear, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Em. We _all_ do it."

This caught the brunette by surprise and she found herself melting into Ali's touch and _finally_ looking back into the eyes that she had been drowning in for years. Was Alison saying that what Emily had been doing to herself was normal for teenagers to experience? Did that mean she wasn't a freak after all? Did most people her age (God she can't even think the word without blushing)…masturbate?

Hesitantly Emily squeaked out, "Even you?"

Her eyes were swirling with sincere curiosity and held no judgement whatsoever. Hell, the truth was Alison could kill someone and Emily would try and understand why. She was that hopelessly in _love_ with the blonde beauty. She didn't just fantasize about her best friend because of Ali's _flawless_ physical features, but because of everything that made her, her.

There were _so_ many times during the course of her friendship with Alison where Emily felt like a little kid and the blonde was this all knowing being. Ali always seemed wise beyond her years and it was no different in this situation. The swimmer just needed to hear from Ali (who she revered above anyone else in her life) that what she'd been doing was okay...

Alison brushed some of Emily's luscious hair behind her ear and offered the shy girl that smile that she only reserved for her before replying with her signature bravado, " _All_ the time." She finished off her declaration with a wink and Emily felt her mouth go dry. Alison was just _so_ tantalizing no matter what she was doing. And she was so close to the brunette right now. All Emily would have to do was lean forward an inch and her lips would be on Ali's.

And Emily knows it's wrong but images of Alison pleasuring herself soared through her mind and she felt herself grow wet for the millionth time in the blonde's presence.

"The _real_ question is…" Ali began and from the tone in her voice and the mischief swirling in her sparkling ocean blue eyes, Emily knew she was in trouble, "Who were you thinking about while you were getting off?"

Emily knew she was a dark shade of crimson following her best friend's inquiry. There was no way in hell she was telling Alison who she'd been dreaming about while she'd been plunging her own fingers into her dripping folds. She wouldn't be able to handle the fallout if Alison found _that_ out. Because it was a very real possibility that Alison wouldn't want to be her friend if she knew the truth and Emily just couldn't live without the blonde.

"C'mon Em…you know you wanna tell me." _No, I don't._ Alison was resting her head against the brunette's shoulder and offering her most adorable pout. But despite how cute Alison looked Emily remained silent. After a few moments Ali nuzzled into her neck and purred into Emily's ear, "It'll be our little secret." Pleasure shot straight to the brunette's core and she felt a shudder ripple through her body. Ali's touch never ceased to set her ablaze. _Hmmm…imagine how much a different kind of touch from her would leave you trembling. Jesus, stop it Emily! Keep it in your pants!_

When it became obvious that Emily wasn't going to spill, Alison tilted her head and playfully asked, "Well…how about we play a game then?" Emily curiously raised her eyebrows and Ali gleefully proposed, "I guess who was getting you all hot and bothered, because I guarantee it wasn't that boyfriend of yours." The blonde had never been fond of Ben and to be honest neither had Emily…

Still the swimmer felt compelled to inquire, "Why would you say that?" She thought she had been putting on a pretty good act about her "feelings" for Ben, but maybe she was more transparent that she realized. Or maybe Alison just saw right through her…

Ali's face scrunched in disgust as she scoffed out, "Because Emily he's a flat head and a complete idiot." Though she tried to fight it, a chuckle reverberated from her throat. Alison was right about that-she didn't find Ben the least bit attractive and she felt her IQ drop every time he opened his mouth. Seemingly satisfied with Emily's reaction to her description of Ben, Alison beamed up at her as she grasped the brunette's hand in her own. The swimmer marveled at how perfectly their hands fit together…if only Alison could see just how perfect they'd be together. _She's not gay, Emily…and besides no one even knows that you are, so…_

Alison's thumb stroked over her tanned skin as she earnestly stressed in that soothingly sweet voice of hers, "You could do _so_ much better than him, sweetie. You deserve someone who can give you the world, Emily. Not some douche bag who thinks because he takes you on a date that he has a right to get in your pants." Emily felt her heart clench in her chest. Did Ali know about how much pressure Ben's been putting on her to have sex? _Duh, Emily, she's Alison, she knows everything. Well…not everything. She doesn't know how hot you are for her...or how much you absolutely love her._

"You should be with someone who values how much of a queen you really are, mermaid." Ali was wearing a soft smile that the brunette couldn't help but return. She was falling exponentially further in love with Alison DiLaurentis by the second…and she knew how dangerous that was. Her best friend was an enigma and damn near impossible to read. But Emily swore she saw hints of love _for her_ swirling behind Alison's irises while she'd been stressing what Emily deserved from a relationship. Maybe just maybe Alison would catch her from her free fall.

* * *

"Oh my God, Em! It's not Toby, is it?"

Emily shook her head as a look of horror spread over her face, "What?! Ali, no he's like my best guy friend…I could never think about him in… _that_ way. Plus…that would devastate Spencer."

They'd been playing their "game" for over fifteen minutes with Alison throwing out the names of practically every boy in school to see if Emily was getting off on them…she was so far off base that the brunette found it comical. They were sitting across from one another on Emily's bed with their knees touching and needless to say the swimmer was relishing in the innocent contact. Despite how flustered and worried Emily had been when Alison walked in on her _compromising_ position, the brunette was actually enjoying herself. Then again Emily cherished any alone time she got to spend with her best friend. When it was just the two of them, Alison wasn't the queen bee who ruled Rosewood High by tearing others down, she was just Ali… _her_ Ali. This was the sweet girl Emily was head over heels for…and the cause behind all her arousal.

Alison threw her hands up in defense as she semi-seriously threw out with a few chuckles, "Jeez Toby has nice abs…I don't know, you're an athlete, I thought maybe you were into muscles."

Subconsciously Emily's eyes glanced down at Alison's toned legs and then traveled up to the blonde's taunt stomach. She was wearing a skin hugging tank top that showed off her tight core…The swimmer felt herself smirk. _Okay, maybe I am into muscles._

"Hmmm…" Alison ran her fingers through her long blonde hair as she continued to muse over who could possibly get Emily feeling _that_ kind of way. Suddenly a horrified look overtook the blonde's face, "Emily…"

"Yeah?" The brunette fearfully asked. She and Ali were having a pretty carefree conversation, but suddenly Emily felt her blood run cold. Had she put it together? _Did she know?!_

" _Please_ tell me it isn't Noel Khan." Alison pleaded and Emily breathed a sigh of relief before she let out a loud chuckle. Every other girl at Rosewood High might swoon over the lacrosse star, but he really wasn't her type-whatsoever. She was much more into blondes who played field hockey _wink wink_

"God, no!" She exclaimed and playfully jabbed Alison in the shoulder because how dare she think Emily was into someone like _that_. Even if she were straight Emily could never be turned on by such an arrogant _tool._

The response seemed to help Alison relax as she sighed, "Good. He's much _too_ basic for you anyway."

Emily giggled at Ali's blunt explanation of why such and such candidate would be below the brunette's standards for the umpteenth time that afternoon. It appeared that no one was good enough for Em in Ali's eyes…

"Okay Em, I've seriously listed _every_ guy in our school and I'm at a complete loss…" Alison trailed off and then giggled, "I'm starting to think it's a girl or something."

 _Oh shit!_ Emily felt her heart drop into her stomach and her breathing increase-she was panicing. She had never been able to mask her emotions around Alison and as a look of realization spread over Alison's face, she knew that the blonde knew.

"Oh my God it _is_ a girl…" Emily felt tears well up in her eyes as Ali's whispered words hit her ears because she couldn't even muster up enough gumption to deny the truth right now. Honestly she was tired of carrying this burden, of hiding who she really was. She'd accepted her sexuality a _long_ time ago, but she'd kept it to herself out of fear.

"Emily…are you…are you gay?" Alison stammered out as she tenderly grabbed Emily's trembling hands within her own.

And that's when the swimmer lost it. Ripping her hands from Ali's grasp she threw them over her face and sobbed. _This changes everything._

"I don't wa-n-nnt to b-e-ee…" She blubbered out and frantically tried to stop her tears from cascading down her cheeks and onto her bed sheets, "I don't wan-n-nt to fe-e-eel this w-aa-y-yy."

She felt Alison move and the brunette started to break into even more hysterics when there was no longer any physical contact between them. _Oh my God she's repulsed by me! I've lost her forever!_

Her internal turmoil was settled however when she felt her bed dip right beside her and Alison's small arms drew her into a comforting embrace. There were so many tears in Emily's eyes that she couldn't even see Ali. _She's still here. Thank God she's still here. I don't care if everyone else hates me because I'm gay; I just need Alison to accept me._

After crying into Alison's chest for a good fifteen minutes, Emily let the blonde gently lift her head so she could look her in the eyes. Ali wiped the tears that continued to fall from her chocolate brown eyes with the pads of her thumbs and the swimmer couldn't help but lean into the warm touch. When she was seemingly more under control and her cries had dissipated into slight whimpers a serious look overtook Alison's eyes and she soothingly stressed, "Who you have feelings for Em, doesn't define _who_ you are. You're _so_ much more than your sexuality, sweetie. And _please_ believe me when I tell you, that there's nothing wrong with feeling the way you do."

"There's n-o-ot?" The swimmer couldn't help but whimper out, because how could there not be? She wasn't normal. She was a gay freak who would most likely me shunned for feeling the way she did about girls…well one girl in particular…who was holding her together right now. _God, I love you, Alison._

Much to her surprise Alison brought their foreheads together and continued to tenderly cradle her face. After a pregnant pause Alison whispered, "No Em, there's not, because gay or straight you're still the same Emily Fields to me…The absolute _best_ person I know with the kindest heart and the sweetest soul of anyone on the planet." There was nothing but honesty and sheer compassion shining in Alison's baby blues and Emily felt herself melting, "If you can _always_ see the best in me despite _all_ of my flaws, then I can continue to be your best friend even if you get more turned on by Amanda Bynes than Channing Tatum in _She's The Man."_

Emily giggled because she was so _not_ turned on by Amanda Bynes or any other actress in _She's The Man_. She was turned on by the girl who always sat next to her during movies and rested her head against her shoulder throughout them. No one would ever drive her as crazy or capture her heart as profoundly as Alison DiLaurentis. That she knew for certain.

"Eww, no. She's not my type." The brunette embarrassingly revealed and she smiled when Alison laughed. She hadn't heard that beautiful sound in quite some time…

"Ohhh so you do have a type huh, Em?" Alison playfully inquired.

 _Yeah, it's you. You're my type…my only type._

Emily shrugged her shoulders before blatantly flirting, "I guess you could say that."

Ali didn't seem to notice what the brunette was implying and had a small smirk on her face as she goaded, "Okay, same game only with girls this time. If I guess correctly you _have_ to tell me."

The swimmer half-heartedly scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine."

If only Alison knew that the girl consuming all of the brunette's thoughts was _her_ …

But Emily couldn't help the huge grin that spread over her face regardless. She had come out to Alison and the blonde had been so wonderful about it.

Maybe just maybe she'd accept the _entire_ truth…

 _Whoa easy tiger…you don't want to scare her away._

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were both lying on their backs looking up at Emily's ceiling. Their fingers occasional came into contact with one another and every time it happened Emily felt her heart rate skyrocket. Alison had pretty much listed off every girl in their class and was growing slightly frustrated that she couldn't crack this mystery. The brunette thought it was cute just how flustered Ali got when she couldn't unearth a secret. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and _damn_ how could someone be so adorable?

Suddenly Alison excitedly grabbed Emily's forearm, "What about Talia that chef you work with at The Brew?"

Emily lightly shook her head and incredulously stammered, "Ali! She's like in her twenties…that's just wrong."

To which the blonde replied with a scoff, "Tell that to Aria."

"Ali…" The swimmer warned. While she didn't necessarily agree with Aria and Ezra's student/teacher relationship the tiny brunette was one of their best friends. The least they could do was support her…and Emily's pretty convinced they'll have to be there to catch Aria when the English teacher inevitably breaks her heart.

"What?! Could she and Ezra _be_ any more obvious? It'll be a miracle if someone at the school doesn't find out that they're sleeping together!" Emily knew that Alison was just worried about their kind hearted friend and Ali's go to when she was frustrated was to lash out. Tentatively Emily moved Ali's hand that was resting on her arm down so she could lightly hold it.

"We can't live Aria's life for her, Ali…" Emily softly reminded the blonde as she caressed her skin.

Alison turned her body so that she was lying on her side and now facing Emily. The blonde snuggled into Emily's side and the swimmer felt her libido spike. _Holy shit, I'm about to die. Calm down body! Calm down! Alison's your friend and she's just clingy…just breathe._

Reluctantly Ali sighed out as her head settled on Emily's chest and her right arm draped across the swimmer's toned stomach, "I know, Em. I just worry about her. Aria's so sweet…just like you…" Emily knew she was blushing hard core at hearing Ali's words and that her breath had hitched when the blonde hugged her midsection. _Thank God she can't see my face right now. But she can probably hear how fast my heart's beating._ "And I just don't want your guy's kindness to be taken advantage of and manipulated." Emily's heart fluttered, how others could only see Alison as cold hearted was beyond her, "I swear if Ezra hurts her I'll cut his balls off."

Emily gasped in mock horror because she never doubted just how far Alison would go for them…but _damn_. After getting over her initial shock, the swimmer could imagine the queen bee castrating someone…Alison was just that _ballsy_ and Emily found that to be so fucking sexy. It was one of the many things she loved about her. _Oh who are you kidding Fields you love EVERYTHING about her!_

As she nervously wrapped her arm around Alison's shoulder drawing the blonde further into her body, she marveled at how perfectly their bodies seemed to mold together. Emily loved spending one on one time with Ali because they usually ended up like this-with very little physical space between them. And even though Emily got all hot and bothered when Alison was _this_ close to her, she also simultaneously calmed down. It was like every burden she was carrying disappeared in Alison's presence.

Moments like these were when she thought she could maybe tell Alison how she really felt. This was when the incomparable Alison DiLaurentis became Ali. And secretly Emily loved that no one else got to see Alison like this-with her walls completely down. Everyone at school just assumed she was a mega bitch who only used Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria as her dolls. But that couldn't be further from the truth. Sure Ali could lash out and tear them down at any moment (which come to think of it was happening less and less often now), but what the rest of the student body failed to realize was how fiercely protective she was of all four of them. Alison was raised to be conniving and manipulative, but there was _so_ much more to her. Emily knew she had a huge heart and the brunette was hoping over time that Ali would let the world see that.

"I'm not very good at this game, Em." Alison sighed out after a few minutes of comfortable silence. _Great were back to Ali trying to figure who I was thinking of when she walked in on me doing…yeah._

Before she realized what she was doing Emily said, "You're thinking too far out of the box." _What the fuck are you doing Fields?! You're giving her clues! Are you trying to get caught?_

Alison turned her head so that she could look up at Emily and asked, "What do you mean? Is it someone in our group?"

The brunette's silence was all the confirmation Alison needed. Not to mention the blood had literally drained from her face-dead fucking giveaway. _Shit! Oh my God! She's gonna put it together. She's Alison she always puts it together…_

"Em…" Alison began to say.

"Ali, please don't make me tell you." The brunette begged because all Alison had to do was look at her a certain way and she'd spill all her deep dark secrets. The blonde just had that much fucking power over her.

Alison propped herself up on her elbow so that she could brush some hair out of Emily's face and softly implore, "You can tell me anything, Emily. Your secret's safe with me, I promise. I'm your best friend after all."

Emily shook her head and panic strikingly stressed, "No. No. I can't tell you _this_."

A concerned expression mixed with confusion spread over Ali's flawless face as she quietly asked in an understanding tone, "Why not, Emily?"

The brunette took some shallow breaths and tried to keep her emotions in check before meekly replying, "Because…because this will change everything."

"Emily I already told you nothing could ever change the way I feel about you..." Alison tried to reassure.

Hollowly Emily chocked out, "This will…" Frantically the brunette untangled herself from Alison, yet with extreme care so the blonde didn't get hurt or anything (she just couldn't help herself), and moved off of her bed. She began pacing back and forth and was breathing so erratically that she worried she might pass out.

"Emily, just breathe okay? Look you don't have to tell me!"

She was on the verge of hyperventilating, but she registered someone's frantic voice. She couldn't make out what they were saying. Her mind was racing a hundred miles an hour and she realized she couldn't keep it inside anymore. There was no going back. She had to get it out…to get it off her chest. She was in love with her best friend, the most breathtakingly beautiful yet complex human being she'll probably ever meet. She loved her from the moment she first saw her…she'll always love her. _God, help her._

"Em! Please just calm down!" Her angel's shrill voice snapped Emily out of her haze.

Instantaneously all of the swimmer's movements stopped. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Alison. She quit running her fingers through her long brown hair, pacing around her room, and heaving as she breathed. Bringing her gaze up from her carpeted bedroom floor, Emily's soulful brown eyes settled on the girl who completely held her heart and didn't even realize it. Alison was kneeling on her bed with her hands outstretched in front of her as if they would steady Emily and tears were swirling in her majestic sapphire eyes. _She was perfection. How was she so damn perfect all the time?_

"It's you, Alison." Her voice was shaking and barely above a whisper. Emily didn't know if Ali even heard her confession or if it would register what Emily was indicating. When the blonde's eyes grew wider though she figured she had.

Sighing Emily resolved herself to keep talking. _It was now or never._ Emily looked back down at the ground, because there was no way she was going to be able to get the rest of what she needed to say out with Alison's eyes piercing deliciously through her soul.

With a little more volume she willed herself to explain, "You're the one I think about when I'm doing _that_." _God, please don't hate me Ali._ "I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world." _No one else even came close._

 _"_ But…but you're so much more than just physically beautiful to me, Alison. I'm attracted to every facet of your being-your mind, your heart, your soul…" _Oh my God here it goes._ "I love all of it. You're my best friend in the entire world Alison DiLaurentis and I'm unequivocally and unapologetically hopelessly in love with you."

 _God, what is Ali thinking right now? Well, you could look up and actually gauge her reaction…or not I guess just keep spilling your soul._

"And I know it's crazy because were only 16 but I dream about spending the rest of my life with you." _Jesus Emily if you didn't scare the shit out of her before you just did now._ "About going off to college together…and traveling around the world…maybe even getting married and having kids…who knows maybe we'd settle down in Paris? Basically I want to wake up every day to your beautiful face and fall asleep every night in your arms. You're my everything, Ali."

Emily let out a heavy sigh of relief. _There it was. Holy s_ _hit. I actually told her how I feel...and it didn't kill me. Well, not yet anyway._

A deafening silence fell over her bedroom and Emily wouldn't have been surprised if Alison had bolted when she'd begun her confession. Who could blame her really? It was a lot to take in…Not only did Alison find out that Emily was gay, but she was the object of all of the brunette's physical desires as well. Not to mention that the swimmer was completely in love with her.

When Emily finally mustered up enough courage to look up, Alison was no longer on her bed but standing mere inches away from her. There were tears in her eyes and her cheeks were red. Ali looked like she wanted to say something but didn't know how as her mouth kept opening and closing. But not being well versed in reading Alison's emotions, the non-response from the blonde was driving Emily absolutely insane.

"Please say something, Ali." Emily quietly begged. _Please just say something and end my misery._

Alison took another step towards Emily and there was practically no distance between them. Her eyes were sparkling with vulnerability. The brunette's breath hitches because she doesn't think she's ever seen the blonde so bare-with no defenses up whatsoever. Slowly Alison brought her hand up to tenderly cup Emily's cheek, "How long have you felt this way, Emily?"

Emily leans into Ali's gentle touch and bashfully replies, "Since the day we met."

 _Way to go Fields! Now Alison probably really thinks you're a freak!_

The swimmer was incredibly confused as Alison's lips spread into a small smirk and she inquired, "Wanna know a secret?" Her demeanor had completely changed. _What the hell was happening?_

Before Emily could reply Ali leaned forward and huskily whispered in her ear, "I think about you too when I _touch_ myself."

Emily damn near collapsed as her knees went weak and she felt herself get even wetter. She knew her panties were drenched. How could they not be? Alison was just so fucking sexy.

"You get me _so_ hot, Emily Fields." Ali moaned and then licked her ear lobe.

 _Okay I think I just came._

Before Emily had time to contemplate whether or not she was dreaming Alison pushed her up against her bedroom wall and brought their lips together in a fiery ray of passion.

 _Oh my God Alison's kissing me! Does that mean she wants me too? Does she love me like I love her? She said she thinks about you…Please don't let her just be physically attracted to me…_

They'd only kissed once before in the school library. Ali had looked so beautiful that day she was damn near glowing and hearing Charles Dicken's words drip from her mouth had made Emily bravely place a chaste kiss on her lips. Other than the confession she just made to Alison, it was the boldest thing Emily had ever done. The blonde had smiled at her and then helped her stand up. They never spoke about it…as if bringing it up would make the wonderful memory disappear. Their first kiss had been over two years ago. And even though the swimmer had shared kisses with Ben since then, she never felt anywhere near as close to him as she did to Alison on that library floor. She just cherished Alison that much. When their lips met that day it had been so sweet and so innocent. The moment perfectly conveyed just how special Alison was to Emily. For the brunette it was the only confirmation she needed that Alison DiLaurentis would always hold her heart.

Now as Ali's tongue begged for entrance and her thigh fell gloriously in between Emily's legs, the brunette realized this was anything but. This kiss was sexually charged and anything but innocent. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together that Emily's throbbing clit rubbed against Alison's leg with every movement she made. And God did that ever feel amazing. She happily opened her mouth so Ali could completely dominate her. Emily didn't mind…she'd been dreaming about Alison taking her for years. As the blonde's tongue damn near devoured her whole Emily couldn't help but release several moans. Ali just made her feel so damn good. Her libido was raging out of control. She tangled her fingers in Alison's blonde tresses and tried to pour all of her love for the girl into this kiss. She could feel an all too familiar feeling begin to build in her core. Emily was extra sensitive as she had never gotten her proper release earlier…

 _Oh my God Alison's only kissing me and I'm going to come. I'm going to have an orgasm right here in her arms…and we're not even doing anything that sexual. Holy shit!_

One of Alison's hands snaked underneath her athletic t-shirt and began to run over her defined stomach muscles. Emily felt herself begin to shake. How could she be this close a few minutes into a heated make out session?

It was as if Ali could sense what was going to happen. She broke their kiss and began to suck on Emily's pulse point as her hand pressed against the swimmer's clit over her shorts.

"Ali…" Emily weakly groaned. She had never felt so on fire before and she was crumbling…her orgasm was going to crash into her at any moment.

Alison kissed up to her ear and reassured, "It's okay, mermaid." Please let that mean Ali wasn't going to judge her for what was about to happen.

After a few more flicks to her click Alison looked her head in the eyes and commanded, "Come for me."

And that was all it took for Emily to come undone against her bedroom wall as she cried out in pleasure, "Alison!"

The blonde supported her so she wouldn't fall and Emily was grateful because there was no way in hell she could stand on her own following what just happened.

As her orgasm continued to ripple through her (and mind you it was better than any one she'd ever given herself) Alison placed kisses all over her face as she came down from her high. God she loved this girl. She loved her so much.

When her breathing finally returned to normal and her eyes fluttered open Emily shyly asked, "What does this mean, Ali?"

Emily was terrified that Alison was going to say this was a one-time thing. That's she'd just been curious about what it'd be like to kiss a girl or that Emily was nothing more than practice for the real thing. Even though Alison had _never_ directed her ruthlessness towards the kind brunette, Emily knew how unforgiving the blonde could be. She just prayed to God that Alison wasn't going to destroy her right now…because she very well could. Ali literally held Emily's entire world in the palm of her perfectly manicured hands.

Alison placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before the smile she only reserved for Emily spread across her face, "This means…that you should break up with that dumb ass Ben and be mine."

Emily couldn't help but return the smile before she clarified, "Be yours…like?"

 _Could Alison be asking what Emily really thinks she's asking? Could God be that good?_

"Like…be my girlfriend Emily Fields." Alison sweetly finished.

 _God was that good._

The swimmer knew her face would hurt eventually because her smile was so huge, but she didn't care. Alison wanted her all to herself. What could be more perfect than that?

"I mean that would be the first step, right? You know before the whole going to college together, traveling the world, getting married, having kids, and settling down in Paris…" Alison light heartedly teased and Emily knew her face was bright red. God how do you confess wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone before you even asking them out on a date? _Smooth Fields, smooth._

Emily buried her face in Alison's shoulder and mumbled out, "God I can't believe I told you all that."

Ali giggled before soothingly scratching Emily's head (which felt amazing by the way), "What? I thought it was cute, babe." The swimmer felt her heart flutter at the use of the pet name and she looked up to meet Alison's loving gaze, "Plus it sounded like a future I'd do anything to have because…because I love you too, Emily." The three words Emily had been dying to hear from Alison sounded even more beautiful than she ever could have imagined when they fell from the blonde's lips. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined that Ali would return her feelings. She doesn't know what she did to deserve Alison's love, but she would cherish it for the rest of her life. She would spend every waking moment of her existence showing Alison just how much she was loved. Her angel deserved nothing less.

Emily reverently traced her thumb along the curvature of Alison's face and she noticed how Ali seemed just as affected by her touch as she was by the blonde's. _Good thing to keep in mind._ Brushing a loose strand of Alison's hair behind her ear Emily asked, "What about our parents? What if they don't approve? And what about everyone at school?"

They might be in love, but Rosewood was still an extremely conservative community. They'd more than likely be shunned for their relationship simply because they were two girls. It didn't matter that there was an undeniable pull between them and that God had literally fused their souls as one-never to be complete as long as it was away from the other. A lot of people in Rosewood would only see their expression of love as morally wrong and utterly disgusting. The thought terrified Emily…it's the main reason why she hadn't come out yet. She had known who she was for years now, but the potential backlash was too hard to face alone. But Alison made her stronger. With the blonde by her side she knew she could handle anything that was thrown her way.

Alison wrapped her hand around Emily's and confidently declared, "Fuck them," before placing a searing kiss on her lips. _Well okay then._ Emily could lie and say Ali's response shocked her but…that was just so like her (God how did this become her reality?) girlfriend.

"It's you and me against all discouragement that can be, remember?" Emily smiled down at the girl in her arms as the memory of their first kiss in the library came back to her. Alison beamed up at her, "I don't care if our parents don't approve or what people say. Nothing is keeping me from loving you ever again." _How did I get so lucky?_ A sly grin spread over Ali's face, "If things get too bad we'll just grab Pepe and runaway to Paris now. I mean my grandma did leave me a shit ton of inheritance money, so really-"

Emily cut off Alison's rambling with a soft kiss, even though she found it adorable how the blonde tried to reassure her that everything would be okay. And hey it's not like she'd oppose to running away with Ali and her adorable sheltie. They'd just get a head start on the life they wanted to one day be leading.

Keeping their foreheads resting together Emily professed, "I love you." And God she meant it with every fiber of her being. _External forces working against them be damned._

And the swimmer's heart swelled to an unbelievable capacity when Alison sincerely replied, "I love you, too." _Damn Fields you'll never grow tired of hearing that. No, I fucking won't._

Her toned arms wrapped protectively around Ali's small frame and drew her into a warm embrace. As Emily breathed in Alison's tantalizing vanilla scent she couldn't believe where her day had started-in the closet and being flustered by her best friend's sheer existence-and where it had ended-openly in love with said best friend who loved her back and was now her girlfriend. _God life was wonderfully strange sometimes._

Some people said you shouldn't fall head over heels in love like this when you're so young…but those people didn't have Alison DiLaurentis as their soulmate. Emily Fields did. And because of that she was never letting her go.

 _She's my type. She's my only type._

 _She's all I want and all I'll ever need now and for the rest of forever._

* * *

 **Y'all know I had to throw a whole lot of fluffiness in there! I can't help myself! So what did you think? Have any favorite moments? Personally I love when Ali was telling Emily that gay or straight she was the same Emily Fields to her...and also Em's declaration of love! Too damn much! Like Emily would plan her whole life with Ali before asking her out for coffee...oh my God can that happen on the actual show please?! Marlene-can you hear us?! Turn our ladies into hopelessly in love dorks (with snarky Hanna comments in the background to make it even better)!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I'm gonna try and crank out the next chapter of Sinus Infection this week! Guardian Angel takes me so much longer to write because of all the damn mystery, but I'm hoping to get that next chapter done within the next couple weeks! You're all wonderful for sticking with me! I should have more free time to write in July and August when I'm taking my quote on quote break before Grad School-so yay that'll be nice!**


End file.
